


Kisses

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Biting, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories written for a kiss meme on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Might Die Tomorrow

“Finn?” Poe whispered. The pilot inwardly winced at the way his voice trembled and he swallowed, clearing his throat before he tried again, forcing his voice to be firmer this time around. “Finn?” he asked.

Finn looked over at him, forcing a smile on his lips. “Yeah?”

“Tomorrow’s the day isn’t it?”

“Most likely, yeah.”

“…They’re not going to reach us in time, are they?”

Finn shook his head, taking a moment to chance a look around the boulder the pair were hiding behind before quickly sitting back in his original spot, wincing as blaster fire ripped through the air. “I don’t think so,” he said.

Poe bit his lip, waiting for the blaster fire to die down before speaking up again. “You could always leave me beh…”

“I already told you that wasn’t an option,” Finn insisted with a shake of his head. “That’s why we sent BB on ahead to finish the mission and try to get help. At least she’ll make it through this, yeah?”

“I guess so…” Poe whispered.

The pair had been in the middle of a delivery mission when they were chased into First Order space. Poe had tried his best but their ship was shot from the sky, forcing them to crash. Poe had shattered a leg in the crash, forcing Finn to drag him over to the cover they now used from the Stormtroopers that had found them.

“They’re going to press forward once it’s first light out,” Finn sighed. “That’s when it’s over.”

Poe bit his lip, looking at Finn as he shifted. “Finn?” he asked.

“Hm?”

He leaned forward, pulling Finn in for a deep kiss on the lips. The two held their breath together, only parting once their lungs burned with the need for air. “I love you, Finn.”

“I love you too. Tomorrow we’ll take some with us, okay?”

“Okay.”


	2. Painful Kiss

They had been in the middle of necking just outside of Poe’s room, bodies tense from an overly exciting mission the pair had been working together on. Their lips came together and Poe started to relax, moaning into Finn’s mouth when he felt a sudden flare of pain on his bottom lip.

“Ah!” Poe pulled back, blinking, as he touched his lip with the tips of his fingers. “Did you just bite me?”

“A little, yeah,” Finn confessed.

Poe smiled, hugging him around his middle and pulling him close. “Do it again.”


	3. Naughty Kiss

Poe woke up to the sound of soft tapping. He moaned as he rolled onto his back, opening one eye to look over and see Finn working on a datapad. With a groan he reached out, lightly slapping it from his hands.

“Hey!”

“Go to sleep…” he mumbled, closing his eye once more.

“Poe, this is important. I’ve got to figure out these maps for the upcoming skirmish planned and…”

“The skirmish is going to be in two weeks.”

“I like having things planned out in advance.”

“And if things don’t go as planned?” Poe asked. There was silence then and he sighed, opening his eyes once more to look up at a worried Finn. “Finn…”

“Just let me finish, okay?”

Poe sighed but nodded his head, throwing his blanket over his head. “Okay…”

Finn smiled to himself as he went back to his work, barely registering that Poe was shifting closer until the pilot was kissing the inside of his thigh. “Poe!”


End file.
